fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Taiga Snow
Summary Taiga snow is one of the few living Alphus, a race that are a alien race that are the gods of multiple planets. When she learnt about her fathers choice to join the group known as KAR's she ran away from home once she unlocked her magic at the age of 14. She wold met Saturn black one day after running away and became friends with him, up until she was beaten by her father and desired to go on a quest for more power, she would group up with Rusty thus making her a criminal in the process. She latter become a valuable asset in the god war, after this she tries to right her wrongs by splitting her human side and her Alphus side, but this makes more problems, but once she is fused back, she changes Saturn in a battle to finally be redeemed. Powers and Stats Tier:'' ''9-A, '''likely 8-C | 8-A, Low 7-C''' with magic''' | 7-A, 6-B''' with dragon lightning flash attack''' | Low 6-B', '''6-B '''with dragon lightning flash attack | '''High 6-A | 5-C | 5-B | '''At least' 5-B ' | At least '''5-A' to 2-B Name: Taiga Snow Origin: STRW Gender: Female Age: 17-20-23 years old Classification: '''human/Alphus '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordswoman, Ice Manipulation, Flash Freezing and Paralysis Inducement, Glyph Creation (Can create mid-air platforms, restraints, and barriers and mix magic with them to use elemental attacks), Explosion Manipulation (is able to make Glyphs that can explode with a crush of her hand), Gravity Manipulation via Glyphs, Forcefield Creation via Glyphs, Extrasensory Perception (can sense beings with magic and can sense life energy), Magic, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Summoning (can summon foes and things she has killed that are strong as her, if not stronger), Size Manipulation(she can change the size of her ice armor), Precognition (can predict someone's moves on what they will do next), Soul Manipulation (can take out peoples souls and is able to attack them and can even absorb them), Non-Physical Interaction, can Transform into her wyvern forms, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Statistics Amplification (with ice armor), Telekinesis, Resistance to Soul Manipulation/Possession, Illusion Manipulation | in wyvern form she has all previous abilities, Durability Negation and Spatial Manipulation with her blade, Light Manipulation, Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Matter Manipulation and Creation (can make things out of thin air and was able to fix the moon), Weapon Creation, Resistance to Time Stop, Mind Manipulation and Matter Manipulation (saturns Destruction Balls don't do anything to her) | in her ice wyvern form she has all previous abilities, Healing (is able to heal others wounds and even bring back some of their magic back along with restoring organs), Conceptual Manipulation (type 3), Portal Creation and likely BFR and Dimensional Travel with her blade (was able to separate her human and Alphus sides with her sword and can make portals with her sword that she used to leave Yanald's dimension when he destroyed it), Fear Manipulation, Pain Manipulation,Absolute Zero, Resistance to Fear Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Power Nullification, Absolute Zero and High Temperatures (is able to be near saturns fire dragon mode that has a aura hotter then the core of the sun), Cosmic Radiations, Energy absorption (Yanald couldn't absorb her magic and spirt despite being stronger then her) | in her goddess of creation form she has all previous abilities Self-Sustenance (type 1 and 3), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Aura (her aura freezes anything near it), Can see invisible beings from a higher dimension, Time Manipulation(can slow or Stop time), Time Travel, Flight, Life force Absorption, Life Manipulation, Transmutation, Abstract Existence (type 3: Embodies creation), Instinctive Reaction, Fusionism, Attack Reflection, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure (void couldn't erase her from the multiverse), chemicals, Poisons, Petrification, Status Effect Inducement, Precognition, Fate Manipulation, Death Manipulation,Durability Negation Attack Potency: Small Building level+, '''Likely Building level''' (did this) | Multi-City Block level (beat Saturn with attack mode), Small town level '''(made a explosion of such power and blew up a big rock) with magic | '''Mountain level+ with ice armor (it took 10000 lightning bolts to use her dragon lightning flash attack, battled on par with her father in base) Country level with dragon lightning flash attack (Destroyed a mountain that is a hidden bunker) | Small Country level '''(made a storm of this power when fighting saturns dragon mode with attack mode), '''Country level with dragon lightning flash attack, ignores conventional durability with her blade | Multi-Continent level '''(battled on par with base saturn in a fight who got as powerful as when he beat Byzz and her Alphus side shook the planet with her Earthquake powers. Shaking the whole world by manually moving the plates takes this much energy at least), '''Higher with ice armor (was able to beat clones of void although they were weaker then the real void) | Moon Level '(was able to put up a fight when battling true dragon mode saturn who blew up 25% of the moon), ignores conventional durability with her blade | '''Planet level '(was given half of present day Ulerin's power alongside saturn and was able to push back Yanald Fahrent), ignores conventional durability with her blade and with Absolute Zero | At Least 'Planet level '(stronger then before, matched Saturns fire dragon mode with attack mode), ignores conventional durability with her blade and with Absolute Zero | At least '''large Planet Level (can harm characters who can cut erath sized planets in half) to Multiverse level (is strong as Saturn who cut in half magic god absorbed Yanald who absorbed the magic god who made the universe, magic realm, hell and the null void and was able to help beat void in his final form who was going to destroy the multiverse and all timelines and replace it all with the void), higher with ice armor Speed: Subsonic (ran faster then pepole can see) with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (is comparable to saturn) | At Least Hypersonic+, '''Possibly '''Higher (should be faster then saturn with speed mode), Massively Hypersonic+ '''(comparable to saturn with magic with speed mode) | at least '''massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+ '(should be faster then her base with magic and was keeping up with saturn) | '''Sub-Relativistic '(was keeping up with saturn who got as fast as he was after his final dragon mode training) | 'Relativistic '(was keeping up with saturns true dragon mode who can fly around the earth in a second) | 'Relativistic '(Comparable to Saturn. Destroyed Yanald's meteoroids) | At Least '''Relativistic (faster then her previous state) | Massively FTL+ (flew from erath to the edge of the universe in just 5 minites when battleing Yanald with saturn) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unkown | Class G '''(is comparable to saturn) | '''Unknown | Unknown | Unknown '''herself, '''Class Z via Telekinesis (comparable to Ulerin who helped lift a moon with Telekinesis) | unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class+, '''Likely Building Class | Multi-City Block Class, Small town Class'with magic | '''Mountain level+' | Small Country Class | Multi-Continent Class | Moon Class | Planet Class | '''At Least '''Planet Class '''with perfect armor | At least '''Large Planet Class to Multiversal Durability: Small Building level+, '''Likely Building level |''' Multi-City Block level, Small town level '''with magic | '''Mountain level+| Small Country level | Multi-Continent level | Moon level | Planet level | '''At Least '''Planet Class '''with perfect armor | At least '''Large Planet Class to Multiversal Stamina: Very high (can cross all of the usa and fighting people on the way while walking with little rest), Limitless in her goddess of creation form Range: Extended Melee Range with sword, Several kilometers with her magic and spatial manipulation | Standard melee range. Planetary to Multiversal with magic and spatial manipulation Standard Equipment: '''her katana and the spirit of the god of creation '''Intelligence: gifted, ever sense she was 14 she trained to be the best at magic and sword use. Was classed as one of the best magic user at 17. She is very creative in battle, such as making a ice trail to increase her speed, making multiple magic attacks fused with her Glyphs and can mix and swap between multiple elements with her Glyphs. She trained the most with ice magic, but can use other elements and has even gotten in a collage and has shown a great deal of knowledge in her class, even going going out of her way to learn things she doesn't know to further her knowledge and she knows a lot about Meteorology as she shown as she knows how storms and other weather are formed. Weaknesses: her dragon lightning flash attack takes 30 minutes to make, she is somewhat overconfident and is easy to manipulate with her emotions | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ice Armor: '''one of the ability granted by her summoning after she killed a ghost possessing giant suit of armor. she summons it and it creates a gigantic suit of armor that surrounds the her. because she uses her summoning to form it, it takes magic witch is why its white as it takes the color of the users main element. this armor boosts her magic ability's to their max limit. '''Magic Stuff Details: magic is a energy in every living thing, but most have not ever unlocked it, it can be used to make elemental attacks or fly and even make the use faster, stronger and increases defense. Most people with magic unlocked unique powers like Saturn's modes, taigas Glyphs. Black Ice: Black Ice is a black ice attack that moves or lands where taiga is looking. It is very hard to brake and melt and it can even turn fire attacks into ice for at least a week until it will start to brake and become normal ice. Cryo ball: this move makes a large amount of ice magic to the users hand. Once the move is done the user charges forward to trust the attack at the target to freeze them. Cryo Spikes: this move is made by releasing ice spikes in every direction, allowing her to hit multiple enemies. Wyvern Form: 'Taiga's Wyvern Form is when taiga fully absorbs the spirit in her blade, giving her increased power, speed and durability and can use the main power of her spirit, matter Creation. *'Ice Wyvern Form: Ice wyvern form is a form she got after getting half of Ulerin's power alongside saturn to beat his brother, Yanald. Goddess Of Creation Form: this form is when taiga absorbes the soul of the god of creation that Yanald killed and she gets god magic and becomes the goddess of creation but she can drop out of this form by willingly unabsorbing the soul Note: '''Its hard as hell to figure out a number for how much universes are in their multiverse so tbh idk but there are more then 1001 thats for sure, But I can say there are at least one universe being made every year ever sense the big bang, So she is at least 13.772 billion universes they can destroy and that's not even taking in account all the relms, dreams that are universes them self's and all the time lines and On top of that evey timeline has its own mulutiverse and there is countless timelines out there and void was going to destroy that all and taiga, Saturn, Neptune beat him '''Key: Teen | Base Pre-Timeskip | ice armor | Wyvern Form Pre-Timeskip | Base Post-Timeskip | Wyvern Form Post-Timeskip | Ice Wyvern Form | Ice Perfect Armor ''' | '''goddess of creation form Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:STRW Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Ice Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weather Users Category:Earth Users Category:Summoners Category:Precognition Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Orphans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Healers Category:Healing Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Fear Users Category:Pain Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Alphus Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Goddesses Category:Anti-Villains